The Israel incident
by Yehuda
Summary: With demon activity on the rise is Israel the new Jerusalem insitute has been formed. because of the thining of nephilim since the war with valentine, younger shodowhunters have been forced to take up arms, one of witch is Jordan Peace, a mysterious shadowhuntet with a clouded and bloody past.


The Israel incident

Saleena packed her bags grabbing the few belongings she owned and stuffing the into her duffle bag. Turning to leave she took one last look at the now empty room...she wasn't going to miss it one bit. Idris on the other hand was going to be tough to leave again even if it was what she had been longing this for months since the accords ended,and three weeks since she was informed of her new position, combat instructor and demonologist at the new israel institute. She shivered with exightment.

...

"yo Jordan ya here we were finally assigned a real instructor, she's spouse to be sum crazy old bitch who got a bunch of awards when fightin valentine during that whole accord war shit that went down,"said a large figure in black to his partner standing next to him,

"Mhm, yea real interesting Gord," he replied dully

"wha was her name again...Sally I think, yea defiantly Sally."

Jordan rolled his eye's " it's Saleena you dumbass, and I hear she's not that old, she just turned 21 apparently."

"no shitin really? That ain't much older than you Jordan. But why we getting a teacher that young anyway. I mean just cuz she fought in the accords war and won some fancy medals ain't no reason she should be teaching us." Gord murmered

"well apparently what ever she did was good enough for the clave..."he replied boredly

"yea but you fought there two didn't ya? I know you never talk about it but I heard that you were in the front-lines the entire..."Gord stopped suddenly as a knife landed in the wood an inch away from his head. Gord stiffened jaw clenched as Jordan slowly turned to face him,

"I didn't come here to talk to you Gord, your running support for me this time and don't need your help with this hunt so either go back to the institute, or shut the hell up." Jordan growled glaring at Gord.

Gord gulped and nodded looking down on the shorter boy with shaking clammy hands.

"good you get it now lets go..."Jordan grinned as a high perched scream rang through Jerusalem ." it's Time to hunt."

...

'why the hell do I have to take a plane?'saleen thought to herself as she sat looking out the window 'i can't believe portals pathways haven't even been made at the Jerusalem institute' she sighed heavily. ' I might as well start reading up on my new students'

Saleen pulled out the thin folder containing the documents on the current occupants of the institute. Originally she had wanted to allow them to introduce themselves but it was better to be prepared...and she wasn't very patient.

Saleen pulled out the first document. At the top of the page was the name Gordan Fellheart and underneath it was a picture of a hulking dirty blond teenager with freckles and a unfortunate complexion.

'age 16, 6ft seven, 180 pounds, blah blah blah' Saleen thought as she tossed the page to the unoccupied seat next to her. ' here we go' she said looking at the next page, which read.

Gordan Fellheart, born and raised by his parents in Idris, with training in self defense, judo, runes, and basic weaponry and demonology. Moved to the Huston institute where he received further training. Adequate combat experience although nothing large scale hunting and elimination assignments only. Preferred weapon is a broad sword and a spear.

'broadsword...and a spear? How does that work' Saleena thought to herself as she grabbed the next packet.

At the top of the page read Megan Clover, with a picture of a tall African girl with dreadlocks, she wore military green tank top, jeans and some very beat up boots. Age 15, 6ft 4,and 160 pounds. ' what the hell are they sending me to the land of the giants or something.'she thought as she was a average height of 5ft 10. Megan clover born in Idris and raised by her father (mother deceased) in Romania. Adequate combat experience, nothing large scale. All training received from father, proficient in knife and sword combat(prefers a machete) with extreme skill with using toward sword at one as she is ambidextrous, very well versed in demonology, however she is very unskilled in rune working.

'looks like there not giving me anyone real new' she though as she picked up the next packet.

Arthur Burrow was next, light brown hair pulled back into a ponytail running down his back. He wore a katana on his waist and was laughingly trying to hide his face from the camera

18years old 5ft 10,150 pounds,

Arthur was raised born in Idris and raised in the Tokyo institute by his elder brother, while his parents were busy with their duties to the clave. Standard combat experience but nothing major, Educated in hand to hand combat, basic to advanced weaponry higher level demonology, higher level runes, using of seraph blades, and well versed in multiple languages. Preferred weapon is a katana.

Saleena couldn't help but feel little impressed with this one' those are some advanced skills...'

Finally she pulled out the last file.

Jordan Peace...

She stared at the photo confusedly 'where have I seen him before...he looks so familiar' the picture showed a young man with extremely dark brown hair that almost looked black. His eyes narrowed as he smirked into the camera blue eyes almost creepily locked with hers.

Age 18, 5ft 11, 165 pounds,

Born in Idris and raised by his parents until the age of ten when he was sent to the san Francisco institute for training until his disappearance at the age of 15, found two years later in the company of warlock's and other downworlders that were caught smuggling illegal potion ingredients, detained and taken in for questioning. During theses two years his whereabouts are still unknown, let off of charges due to outside influences he is still under investigation, and is assumed to have been working with valentine. Trained in basic weaponry, advanced hand to hand combat, basic rune working, has shown to be extremely advanced in demonology and demonic knowledge, and has useful downworlder connections. Preferred weapon is a set of throwing knifes he use's for close to long range combat. Jordan Peace has had real world combat experience, from small to large scale combat. Took part in the accords War one year ago.

Saleena stared at the picture after she finished reading.

'what on earth is this... Assumed to be working with valentine? He's just a kid...well he's not that much younger than me but still...what a odd recruit.' Saleena thought as she laid her head back and closed her eyes. 'where have I seen him before...maybe at the accords,"she thought as sleep overtook her.

...

Gordan

Gordan watched as Jordan walked towards him and yanked the knife out of the wall, turned and jumped off the roof of the building to the street below. 'shit Meg's Gunnar kill me, she told me not to bring it up...' Gordan thought as he followed his partner to the ledge. While Gordan and the other initiates of the institute had gotten to know each other over the month since they arrived there Jordan's "escort" had arrived 2 weeks earlier than jordan with no idea what had happened to him once they had left the plane. Of course they had all went to look for him but after a week of nothing they had given up. It was around a month ago that they were all having breakfast when a nock was heard at the door with Jordan outside with no explanation to where he'd been. Jordan didn't talk to anyone outside of training and would spend most his time in his room. It wasn't until that he had seen Him do a judo move on Arthur that he didn't know did they start talking. Gordan didn't like Arthur very much, he was always correcting him like he was the teacher, and even when he lost in their spars (which was rare) he say it was on purpose or to teach him the "winning feeling" as he called it. But after that he and jordan had become friends and even took on small missions together. Jordan would always get paranoid if he stayed inside the institute to long, and would look into EVERY demonic report they got by himself first chance he had. It wasn't until he came back with demon teeth stuck into his shoulder did there current caretaker tell him that he had to bring a partner as was customary. He had intently gone to Gordan and Gordan had instantly agreed. He gradually realized that Jordan wasn't at all cold and unsociable, well... Maybe a little when he was in a bad mood he was actually funny and fun to hang out with and even laughed at Gordans jokes witch he had been told were horrible. But the thing he though was most odd was Jordan's attitude towards people outside the had watched numerous times as he turned from moody and unsociable to charming enough to get a vampire's, werewolf's and warlocks wrapped around his finger. But when they stayed up and talked late at night Gordan felt like that was the only time Jordan was himself. He may be a bitt odd but wasn't he too? It didn't matter to him he had found a friend in this bizarre new place and he couldn't be happier.

Gordan smirked down at his partner who was waiting down below. He jumped down landing much less gracefully as Jordan.

"thanks for waiting Jordan" he smiled

"I wasn't waiting I was just...tying my shoe."Jordan replied lamely

"yea okay whatever man."he chuckled

"shut up,"he said as he walked away into the night.

" sorry about the knife..."he said quietly "it's just I don't really like talking about..."

Gordan cut him off with a pat on the back and a grin "don't worry about it you missed anyway."

"I wasn't actually trying to hit you, I wouldn't I mean I could if I wanted to but it's not like I'd do that." he said with an almost panicked expression on his face.

Gordan laughed loudly "yea yea I know, you and your damn knives."

"at lest I don't carry around two oversized weapons that I can't even use right." Jordan replied as they walked into the night.

...

House of forsaken

Jordan walked quickly up to the deserted mansion and knocked, no answer. It's not like I really expected them to answer anyway. Quietly he put his ear to the door and listened... A low wet moan could be heard behind the door as if something was moving around in the house.

Jordan motioned with his hand to Gordan to move up.

Gordan quietly walked up beside him in the darkness.

"what do you think' he whispered, "something in there?"

"yea, defiantly not human." Jordan replied all business

" what do you think it is?" Gordan asked

"something dead, zombie maybe, or a ravener demon can't tell."Jordan stopped and looked at Gordan,"you ready?"he asked

Gordan nodded

"follow me in, block the door we don't want this thing getting outside"Jordan said and paused looking at Gordans large broadsword at his waist and long spear strapped to his back.

"just sit back and look pretty for me."he chuckled

Gordan rolled his eyes.

Jordan stepped back and took a deep breathing in and closing his eyes... And then released. Took a step forward and slammed his foot into the door sending it flying off its hinges. Looking in and then ran inside the massive house.

He stood in darkness waiting, then he heard it, a long moan from the staircase. Slowly he walked toward its and looked down into the eyes of not a demon or zombie but the eyes of a forsaken.

"shit!"he said as it rose to it terrifying full height and roared. He heard more roars from The rest of the house. A lot more roars from the rest of the house. The forsaken swung its giant fist down at him. He sidestepped easily, turned and ran.

"Gordan out into the driveway..." he shouted as more roas came from behind him

"but you said not to let it outside!"he shouted frantically

"there's more than one just, go damn it!" he yelled and practically tackled him out of the house. They ran to the end of the dive way panting.

"now what?" asked Gordan

"Now that there in the open we fight." he smiled fiendishly

He turned to face the house watching as the clumsy forsaken made their way out' one after the other.

"eight." said Gordan

" looks like it" said Jordan

"this will be fun..."

Gordan groaned, and drew the sword hanging on his hip. Taking a glance at the fiends in front of him. 8ft tall with gray skin and unseeing eyes, he had never seen one In person before but had be told about them numerous times. 'Dumb and slow but strong,' he thoughts were interrupted by the forsaken's roar as they charged. Gordan raise his sword in a defensive stance.

As Gordan readied himself Jordan was busy trying to keep his bloodlust and excitement contained, he loved this part. The calm before the storm the moment before all hell breaks loose. He reached into his coat caressing the many knives he had strapped to his sides. Picking out two of them he looked down admiring the steel. And then he was running, with all the force of hell strait towards the wall of forsaken.

Gordan watched mouth agape as his fellow shadow hunter charged the forsaken armed with only two of his knives. with almost unnatural speed And two flicks of his wrist the lead forsaken fell to its knees with knives going through its heels. Jordan ran toward it and launched himself over it a third knife in his hand as he did so, slicing the fallen forsaken's throat as he did. Summersaulting and returning to his feet he spun around and threw the knife into the eye of the first forsaken who turned around. His grin widened as the forsaken roared in pain. Four of the seven remaining forsaken chased after Jordan leaving Gordan to deal with three. He sidestepped the first massive fist that came his way and launched himself sideways to avoid the others. He rolled to his feat and slashed the closest forsake across the chest an proceeded to behead the stunned monstrosity. Gordan stabbed at the next forsaken gouging it through the stomach. Before he could pull out his sword a pair of cold dead and rotting hands griped his wrist pulling the sword farther through itself dragging Gordan with it. He desperately tried to pull hand off of his wrist but unable to break the monsters grip. Desperately he charged forward slamming his body into the forsaken bring both of them to the ground. Quickly he off the putrid forsaken and got to his feet unhooking his spear from his back and stabbing the thing through the neck. Just in time for the third and last forsaken to slam its arm into his side sending him flying. His version blurred as he attempted to right himself and he fell back to the ground. He looked up to the the towering forsaken standing over him fist raised for the death blow. Gordan watched in terror at the monster In front of him. Just as the forsaken brought his fists down there was a quite thud as a knife planted itself into its neck making it stumble and look around. Jordan sprinted towards the forsaken as it turned back to the limp body of Gordan and raised its fist again. Desperately Jordan threw two knifes into the the arm of the forsaken as he ran towards the pair. Barely winceing the forsaken brought its fist down...hard. Gordan watched helplessly as the fist descended. When suddenly it was interrupted by Jordan, tackling it at full sprint. Bring both them thundering to the ground with Jordan on top. Wasting no time Jordan punched the forsaken's full in the face Slamming it's head into the pavement before it could react. The forsaken roared and grabbed Jordan by the neck and crushed him into the driveway next to it, where he remained in moving. The forsaken attempted to stand But before it could get up it was stopped by the heavy boot of Gordon coming down onto its head. The forsaken spasamed, as Gordan slammed his foot into its skull again and again until it moved no more. Coughing up blood he stumbled over to Jordan only making it halfway there before he fell to the ground and his world went black.


End file.
